Etoiles
by Kirryn
Summary: Une petite attention, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, quelque chose qui lui prouve qu'elle était importante pour quelqu'un. Il pressa ses lèvres d'un doigt, et rit tout bas, fasciné qu'une personne de son âge puisse agir comme une petite fille.


Hey !

Je viens dans cette catégorie, à l'abandon je dirais, poster une traduction d'un OS que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Il s'agit dans sa version originale de Stars, de sam-ely-ember. Je sais que peu de gens passent dans la section française de ce fandom, donc les reviews m'importent peu à vrai dire, cette traduction était plus un défi et une envie personnelle. Néanmoins, si vous en laissez, je serai ravie de les transmettre à sam-ely-ember.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'après-midi s'écoulait lentement tandis qu'elle parlait doucement, chuchotait, en essayant de cacher l'amertume présente dans chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, comme si la douleur s'était imprégnée dans sa voix et qu'il n'y avait aucun remède, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle se sente mieux, et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de laisser parler ses sentiments, à une personne proche d'elle qui l'écouterait. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, quelqu'un qui l'écouterait.<p>

Depuis qu'elle était seule, rien n'avait réellement changé, et cela la troublait au plus haut point : elle était supposée voir son monde s'effondrer, elle aurait dû en être détruite, ça devait être la pire épreuve qu'elle doive surmonter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et cela voulait uniquement dire qu'elle avait perdu ces dernières années de sa vie à essayer de vivre avec un mensonge, ils ne s'aimaient pas, même si elle pensait s'être donnée entièrement, il n'y avait eu personne pour l'aimer, ou du moins, pas lui.

Johnny était parti. Elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, tout ce dont elle se rappelait était le simple « au revoir » qu'il lui avait adressé avant de prendre ce stupide bus qui devait l'emporter vers ses rêves, il lui semblait que c'était ce qu'il avait déclaré. Ne valait-elle que ça ? Juste un « au revoir » ? Elle n'avait jamais prétendu être la meilleure femme au monde, elle était qui elle était, mais elle pensait avoir plus de valeur. Et ce fut vrai.

C'était il y a deux jours. Ce matin où elle prit son portable et tapa le dernier numéro qu'elle aurait jamais crû composer. Elle fut étonnée que son interlocuteur ait accepté de la retrouver au parc sans une once d'hésitation, mais en fait, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

Au fil des heures, le soleil déclina au profit de la nuit. Elle regarda le ciel, couvert de nuages, en plus des lumières de la ville, il était impossible de voir une quelconque étoile à cette distance. Elle en fut agacée, elle sourit à peine, et en essayant de paraître ironique, elle dit : « Ce n'est pas juste. J'adore tout ce qui touche à la nuit, et je n'ai jamais pu voir de vraies étoiles. »

Son compagnon se tourna vers elle, tenta de décoder son expression, et d'un simple regard, l'encouragea à continuer de parler il voulait tout savoir de ses envies.

- Je les ai toujours regardées à l'aide d'un téléscope et je n'ai jamais pris l'avion de nuit. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un moyen d'observer les étoiles d'ici.

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire, prit sa main et la fit traverser le parc. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une forêt, presque à la sortie de la ville. Il y avait une petite montagne, avec un simple arbre au sommet, et la promesse d'un lieu tranquille où tout être humain avait la possibilité de trouver un peu de bonheur. Il l'aida à esclader la montagne, ce qui leur prit quelques minutes, assez de temps pour la nuit d'être au plus splendide qu'elle puisse. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, derrière l'arbre, il lui couvra les yeux en lui demandant de ne pas tricher si elle ne voulait pas rater la surprise.

- Maintenant, fit-il, tu peux regarder.

Elle ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il retirait ses mains, elle se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, cernée par l'obscurité, une délicate obscurité parsemée de minuscules points de lumières, de vraies étoiles de toutes formes, couleurs et tailles, prêtes à être d'une contemplation appréciable, prêtes à être partagées comme un cadeau spécial de la vie.

Vanessa eut le souffle coupé pat cette charmante surprise, elle était complètement hypnotisée par la lueur des étoiles qui semblaient danser exclusivement pour elle à cet instant. Le jeune homme s'assit sur l'herbe juste à côté d'elle, sans prononcer un mot, dans l'attente d'une parole ou d'un geste d'elle, qui arriva quelques minutes après.

- Wow, dit-elle en s'asseyant, c'est... c'est juste magnifique. Je ne peux pas... !

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, elle se tourna vers son ami et sourit chaleureusement.

- Merci Ferb.

- Ne me remercie pas, fit l'adolescent en lui rendant son sourire. Et il faut que tu le saches, tu vaux bien plus qu'un simple au revoir.

Gênée, Vanessa sentit les larmes venir, elle inspira profondément pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ils restèrent tous les deux à observer le ciel, laissant le temps s'écouler.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser, il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, un court instant empreint de confusion et d'une sensation de vertige.

- Je-je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle dans la panique alors que ses joues rosissaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

Ferb fixa l'herbe d'un air vide, puis reporta son regard sur elle dans une indéchiffrable expression.

- Je-je suis juste... Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment-!

Il pressa ses lèvres d'un doigt, doucement, et rit tout bas une seconde fois, fasciné qu'une personne de son âge puisse agir comme une naïve petite fille, « parfois, le silence en dit plus long que les mots. »

[...]

Linda le regarda, déçue l'horloge au mur indiquait 23h30. Ferb soupira lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Sa belle-mère lui montra les escaliers et attendit qu'il les monte. Alors qu'elle suivait ses pas, elle se tourna vers son plus jeune fils au bas des escaliers, et dit : « Tu restes là. »

Il s'asseyait sur son lit quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, déclara tristement la femme, tu es privé de sortie. Durant ce mois, il n'y aura que deux possibilités qui s'offriront à toi : de ta chambre à l'école, et de l'école à ta chambre. C'est bien compris ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Parfait.

Elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier regard vers son fils, elle essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Phinéas entra en fixant son frère, la panique était visible sur son visage.

- Privé de sortie pour un mois ? UN MOIS ! cria-t-il. Un mois sans invention ? Mais à quoi tu pensais ! On ne peut PAS rester ici chaque jour pendant un mois on ne peut PAS construire de nouvelles choses dans notre chambre !

Marchant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, Phinéas était plus effrayant que bouleversé.

- Quoique tu étais en train de faire, j'espère que ça en valait la peine !

Ferb s'allongea sur son lit, ses bras sous sa tête, et en souriant, il se mit à fixer le plafond.

- Oui, murmura-t-il, oui ça le valait.


End file.
